Let Me Fix Your Broken Soul
by rumandcinnamon
Summary: No Curse!AU: After years in captivity, held by a fearsome and cruel pirate captain, Emma has endured more pain and despair than a man twice her age. Everything will change in a single moment, but will a broken woman be able to be healed by an equally broken man? Will they be able to let go of their scared pasts and build a future...together?


**Chapter 1: See My Dreams All Die**

Leaning on the railing of her balcony, Emma sighed and rested her head on her hands. She had been standing there, looking at the night sky for the past half hour just thinking. Thinking about he life and what she wanted. Moving her head and looking at the stars in the sky she could see how they sparkled and twinkled high above the kingdom. The stars had always been able to keep her calm, helping her dream of a different life, one where she was just Emma.

Not a princess, nor a future monarch. She was simply a girl with the world open at her feet. Though Emma knew that wasn't possible for her. As the only child and future heir to the throne her future was set in stone.

Her eighteenth birthday, followed by a ball to introduce her as the future Queen was on the books for tomorrow, and Emma wished that time would just stand still. She would be trading her boots for heels, her riding pants and shirts for fancy gowns, and she didn't want any part of it. She longed to continue her sword-fighting lessons, to travel the world, and to find true love.

Her true love.

Her soul mate.

She didn't want lessons on diplomacy, teas with hidden agendas, or people waiting on her hand and foot. She had been able to postpone her duties for a few years, but the time had come for her to step up and fit into the role she was born for. It had been decided that she would leave her childhood behind tomorrow and become the future queen that she was meant to be.

_Well, that doesn't mean I can't have one last adventure. Does it? _

She pushed herself off the railing and moved toward her closet. Bending down she lifted a loose floorboard and retrieved a bundle of sheets from underneath.

Over the years she had taken to stealing sheets from the laundry, a little at a time for when she would need them. Emma made her way towards the balcony with the bundle held securely in her arms. She leaned down and fashioned a knot to hold her as she descended and then tossed the bundle over. Taking one last look at the door she lifted herself over the railing, clutching the rope tightly as she descended from above.

As she reached the ground she took in her surroundings to ensure that none of the guards on duty had seen her. Realizing that the coast was clear she moved quickly and quietly towards the shadows of the woods pulling the hood of her cloak over her head to help her blend in. She knew she would have to stay in the darkness of the forest to avoid being detected by the guards. The last thing she needed at her age was being brought in front of her parents for a scolding. She'd only be gone for a few hours, and she would be back before anyone could miss her.

Looking back at the castle, Emma took in a sigh of relief and left for the village, not knowing that it would be the last time she would see it, her parents, or her kingdom for many years.

* * *

><p>A tall figure entered the backroom of the busy tavern. Dressed in a long, high collared, red coat, with buttons lining the middle the figure was quite an imposing figure. A head full of dark hair, with dark stubble lining his jaw completed his naturally dangerous look. As he walked further into the room his hand could be seen on the sword attached to his left side. Next to him walked a much shorter, pot-bellied man. As the shorter man licked his lips to relieve the dryness, pieces of gold could be seen in his few remaining teeth.<p>

As they walked a figure could be seen, held up by two men in the corner of the room. A burlap sack could be seen placed over the head of the figure, obstructing the face and hiding their identity.

"This is what I've been holding for you," said the shorter man.

The taller man looked at person being held, then turned his eyes and focused them on the other man. "Am I supposed to be impressed now?" his accented voice bit out. "Keegan you better not be wasting my time..."

"Captain! No...never...I...," the man identified as Keegan stuttered out, fear could be seen in his eyes as he finished. "This is what I have been holding for you. As a gift."

"Ah. What's so special then?"

Keegan motioned for the two men to lift the sack off the individuals head. As they did so it revealed a young woman, blond curls tumbling down to her shoulders, and a gag had been placed over her mouth. After letting her eyes adjust to the light of the room they opened wide to reveal pools of bright green. Even with the gag, high cheekbones could be seen under her creamy pale skin. She looked no older than courting age, and the beauty that she possessed would only grow as the years passed. The girl began to struggle against her captors though her struggle was fruitless as she could not release herself from the shackles that bound her wrists behind her.

The Captain moved closer to the young woman and stopped right in front of her. He moved closer and reached out to touch her cheek. As he made contact she immediately moved her head back to put distance between her and his touch. Moving his finger down her cheek and along her throat she stiffened in the mens arms. Parting her heavy cloak, he could see that she possessed a lovely figure that immediately sent a signal down to his groin and he groaned to himself.

A simple skirt and corset hardly did the woman justice. He could see the outline of her waists and her high, firm, full breasts that were likely to spill out of the top of her top. She was a beauty and looked like a fallen angel with her blond curls falling around her shoulders like a halo.

Keegan noticed that the other man had gone silent and decided to try and get his attention once more. "Captain? Do...you...accept my gift?"

The tall man immediately left the trance he had found himself in, and turned once again to look at Keegan his fingers slipping from the woman's cloak. A smile graced his lips before turning into a smirk. "That I do."

"Good. I was worried for a second. We found her about a few days ago in a village in the Enchanted Forest. I figured I'd give you first choice — if not I'll be selling her on the market."

"You did well Keegan," the man licked his lips at the thought of the young woman in front of him, "how can I repay the favor?"

"Oh nothing needs be done. You've done more for me than I can repay. I will warn you 's a feisty little thing, took nearly three of my men to get her on the ship. The little bitch even managed to give one of my men a broken nose. She broke ones rib." "

"Oh Keegan, a feisty woman is the best to warm your bed. They have spirit, and when you break that spirit that's where the fun begins. Then you can mold them as you want them."

Keegan nodded, "One more thing. It was the whole reason for saving her for you," he paused to ensure the man was listening, "she be untouched. A virgin. Thought you might like that."

The Captain paused before turning back to the woman. A sinister look crossed his face before he reached out and touched her cheek once more. Moving it down towards her neck, he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "We are going to have a grand time together, precious. I can't wait to see you under me, begging me for to take you."

Emma attempted to bite through her gag at that remark, wishing she could spit on the man in front of her. The shorter man nodded and motioned to the two men to remove her gag. Moving her jaw to relieve the tension the taller man gripped it in his hand, moving closer her looked into her fearful eyes and smirked before releasing her.

"Who the hell are you? " Emma called out brokenly due to her parched state. "Answer me!" she yelled as he walked away.

Taking one look back at his newest plaything, the man paused and held her gaze. "You don't know who I am? I'm hurt." He paused before continuing. "Well most call me Blackbeard, but you can call me Edward. Might as well get used to it, you'll be screaming it soon enough."

With that last remark the other man motioned for the gag to be replaced, and soon Emma's world faded to darkness as the sack was once again placed over her head.


End file.
